


Attack On Titan: Sasha x Mikasa ( A Futa FanFic )

by ErenTitanYeager



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Futanari, Swearing, futa Mikasa, graphic smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-26
Updated: 2017-08-30
Packaged: 2018-12-20 00:23:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11909334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ErenTitanYeager/pseuds/ErenTitanYeager
Summary: Summary: Sasha and Mikasa have been best friends since they had first met back when they were still training to kill Titans. Sasha is in love with Mikasa and Mikasa feels the same, but neither one knows how the other one feels. But what Sasha doesn't know is that Mikasa is a Futa. How will both women react when they learn of each others feelings? You will have to read to find out.





	1. Chapter 1: The Springs Of Love: Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> AN: Here's another Attack On Titan FanFic. It's a Sasha x Mikasa pairing. And Mikasa will be a Futa. It was actually just requested by Historia reiss from the Attack On Titan Amino. I hope that y'all will enjoy it. It will be in both Sasha's & Mikasa's third person perspective. This FanFic takes place during season 2. But it will be slightly AU. It will also be two chapters long, but I might write a third chapter. This FanFic is rated M and it has very graphic smut. Now on with the story.

AN: Here's another Attack On Titan FanFic. It's a Sasha x Mikasa pairing. And Mikasa will be a Futa. It was actually just requested by Historia reiss from the Attack On Titan Amino. I hope that y'all will enjoy it. It will be in both Sasha's & Mikasa's third person perspective. This FanFic takes place during season 2. But it will be slightly AU. It will also be two chapters long, but I might write a third chapter. This FanFic is rated M and it has very graphic smut. Now on with the story.

xxxxxx

Summary: Sasha and Mikasa have been best friends since they had first met back when they were still training to kill Titans. Sasha is in love with Mikasa and Mikasa feels the same, but neither one knows how the other one feels. But what Sasha doesn't know is that Mikasa is a Futa. How will both women react when they learn of each others feelings? You will have to read to find out.

xxxxxx

It's been awhile since the last Titan attack and Sasha was worried that she might die during the next huge Titan attack and then she wouldn't get the chance to confess to one of her best friends, Mikasa Ackerman, that she Sasha Blouse, is in love with her. Sasha dropped her face into her hands and she blushed rather hard at the thought of the usually quite brunette young woman, who everytime that Sasha saw made the brown haired young woman blush and think what it would be like to be Mikasa. In every way possible. Sasha herself was currently in her room reading a book that she was loaned. She's usually not that much of a reader, but when Mikasa had asked her if she wanted to read one of the many books that she owns, Sasha just couldn't pass up on the chance to read a book that Mikasa loves. She thought back on when offered her a book. It was two days ago and Sasha couldn't help the goofy grin that had appeared on her beautiful face. And she was more than happy to do something that the other young woman that she's in love with, happened to like to do in her spare time, which wasn't all that too often considering the kind of lives that had both chosen to live. But they both took their off time when they could which is pretty much every single time. And Sasha spent most of her off time with Mikasa and Mikasa did the same. And Sasha couldn't be any happier about that fact than she already, which to her is pretty fucking happy. Mikasa feels the exact same way that her best friend does.

xxx-Flashback-Two Days Ago-xxxx

Sasha was currently in the mess hall getting something to eat because she wasn't all that hungry earlier that morning, but she starving like she hasn't eaten anything in days, which wasn't true at all, because she was always hungry except that morning for some odd reason. At this very moment she was sitting in her usual seat in the mess hall eating a baked potato and some kind of fish which was actually pretty damn good which Sasha thought several times while she continued to eat her middle of the day snack. What she didn't know is that one of her very best friends, Mikasa Ackerman, is actually looking for her because she has something that she needs to ask her. Mikasa had spent the better part of twenty minutes looking for Sasha and she then had finally found her eating in the mess hall. Mikasa let a rather fond and soft smile cross her features while she openly checked her best friend out. Mikasa then blushed hard when she realized what she was doing so she shakes head and then she walks towards Sasha with a confident sway to her hips and a sexy smile on her face. Sasha then looks up from her food when she hears soft footsteps coming towards her. And her jaw drops and her eyes widen and a light pink blush covers her cheeks when she sees a rather sexy looking Mikasa walking towards her. Mikasa then sits down in the seat right in front of her and Sasha couldn't help but stare at the beautiful young woman that sitting right in front of her, who is softly smiling at her. Sasha catches herself and she then clamps her mouth shut and Mikasa chuckles at how cute Sasha is being, which is very, very cute. She gathers her wits about her before she asks her why she's there. "Hey, Mikasa what's up?"., Sasha questions her and they both smile at one another. "Not much, I just thought that you might want to read this"., Mikasa replies to Sasha as she shows her best friend the reason why she had went in search of Sasha in the first place. She just thought that Sasha might like it. It's one of her favorites. Mikassa then places the book on the table between them. She slides the book over to Sasha and Sasha smiles when she reads the title.

As Sasha looks it over, Mikasa can't help but admire Sasha for her beauty. "I just thought that you might like to read it. I know that your not that much of a reader, but I figured that you might like it. It's actually one of my favorites"., Mikasa says her and she blushes a light shade of pink when she finishes her little speach. Sasha smiles at Miksas when she's done talking. It didn't take too long for Sasha to come to her decision and it had come to her pretty damn quickly. She lifts her eyes away from the book and she focuses on Mikasa. "Okay. I'll read it. I haven't read a book in a long ass time, but I'll give it shot"., Sasha tells her and she knew by the smile that her had gotten wider and the way that her eyes shined brighter, that she had made the right choice after all. Mikasa was so happy that she could barely contain it. She couldn't believe that Sasha had actually said yes to borrowing her book. "Awesome. Please return it and tell what you think of it when have finished reading it?"., She asks her and Sasha nods her head yes. "Of course"., Sasha replies and they say their "see you later's"., and then Mikasa gets up and off of her seat and then she walks out of the mess hall happily than has been in a very long time. Neither of the young women could keep their beaming smiles off of their beautiful faces. About ten minutes when she's finished eating, she throws her trash away and then she grabs her now borrowed, then she makes her way out of the mess hall and back into her room, clutching Mikasa's favorite book to her chest, willing to protect it with life if she has to. Because that is how important anything and everything that Mikasa lets her bowrrow, but Mikasa the very young woman herself that Sasha is very much in love with would risk both life and limb to protect.

xxx-End Of Flashback-xxx

Sasha can't both smiling and blushing at the quite happy memory from two days ago. She's actually almost finished reading the book. She had realized that not too long right after she had just started reading it, that's she is a fast reader. And it had also helped that the book wasn't that long or big of a book, only thirty chapters long. She's actually really enjoying it. She feels pretty sad that she's almost finished reading such a really good book. So when she's done reading it little over two hours later, she puts the book down and she rubs her eyes because she was reading most of the day. She gets up and off of her bed and then she grabs Mikasa's book and then she walks out of her room and she heads to Mikasa's room which is only a twenty minute walk. While reading Mikasa's book she had realized that was about a romance between two young women. One was a Futa and the other was not and it was pretty much a love story and how the two young lovers had to deal with the shitty world around them. Which is pretty like hers and Mikasa's lives. Sasha knew that Miksaa is a Futa and she has known for awhile. She was going to say something, but she knows how a lot of people would be quite judgemental about something couldn't or wouldn't understand. But Sasha loves Mikasa regardless of what other people think. She's a lesbian and she is very fucking proud to be a lesbian. Mikasa is bisexual and Sasha couldn't be prouder of her and Mikasa feels the exact same way for Sasha.

She's still thinking about Mikasa when she has finally reached Mikasa's room. She just stares at Mikasa's door for just a second right before she raises her right hand to knock on her door so that she return to Mikasa her favorite book and she has also decided that tonight will be the night that she will finally confess her true feelings to Mikasa. She gives the wooden door three short knocks and it's only just a few seconds later when she hears muffled footsteps walking towards the door. A second later, Mikasa opens the door to see Sasha standing right in front of her with a wide smile on her face and her borrowed book being held and carried in her left hand which is hanging at her side. "Hey Mikasa"., Sasha says and Mikasa gives Sasha a wide smile of her own. "Hi Sasha. Do you want to come in"., Mikasa asks her kindly, and she really, really hopes that Sasha will say yes. And her wish is granted when Sasha finally replies to her a minute later. "I'll love too"., Sasha says and she is so fucking happy that she agreed that she would read Mikasa's favorite book, because now it's Sasha's favorite book too, because it's what will bring the two young women closer than they have ever or ever will be in their entire lives. The smile on Mikasa's face widens when she hears Sasha's answer to her very important question. "Well come on in then"., Mikasa says and she then steps aside so that Sasha can enter Mikasa's room. Sasha grins at Mikasa. "I'll be glad too"., Sasha replies and she walks into Mikasa's room, and she can't wait for the fun and amazing that she just knows that tonight will be. Once Sasha's inside Mikasa's room, Mikasa then closes and locks the door behind them and she walks towards Sasha and Mikasa herself can't wait for what will turn to be the best night of both of their lives.

xxxxxx

AN 2: There y'all go, another requested Attack On Titan FanFic from Historia reiss, the same requester from Attack On Titan Amino. I actually had a shitload of fun writing this FanFic. I also really enjoyed writing it. I really hope that y'all will enjoy reading it just as much as I have enjoyed writing it. First thing tomorrow when I wake up, I'll start writing the third & final of my Mortal Kombat FanFic. I have decided that this FanFic will be three chapters long. I'll start writing the second chapter of this FanFic tomorrow as well. I'll most likely post the second chapter either tomorrow or day after. I'm sorry for the lack in this very first chapter. I promise that the next chapter, chapter 2, will have plenty of smut and fluff. And some plot. Now until next time y'all. As always please read & review.


	2. Chapter 2:The Springs Of Love: Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sasha and Mikasa finally make love.

AN: Here's chapter 2 and I hope that y'all will love and enjoy it just as I have had writing it so far. As I have promised, there is both plenty of smut & fluff in this second chapter. It picks up right where chapter one had left off of. Y'all might be wondering why I use recaps for every single multi chapter FanFic that I write. It's to help me remember where I have left off from the previous chapter. And it's for y'all too. I hope that y'all will enjoy it. Now on with the story.

xxxxxx

Recap: Sasha can't help both smiling and blushing at the quite happy memory from two days ago. She's actually almost finished reading the book. She had realized that not too long right after she had just started reading it, that's she is a fast reader. And it had also helped that the book wasn't that long or big of a book, only thirty chapters long. She's actually really enjoying it. She feels pretty sad that she's almost finished reading such a really good book. So when she's done reading it little over two hours later, she puts the book down and she rubs her eyes because she was reading most of the day. She gets up and off of her bed and then she grabs Mikasa's book and then she walks out of her room and she heads to Mikasa's room which is only a twenty minute walk. While reading Mikasa's book she had realized that was about a romance between two young women. One was a Futa and the other was not and it was pretty much a love story and how the two young lovers had to deal with the shitty world around them. Which is pretty like hers and Mikasa's lives. Sasha knew that Miksaa is a Futa and she has known for awhile. She was going to say something, but she knows how a lot of people would be quite judgemental about something couldn't or wouldn't understand. But Sasha loves Mikasa regardless of what other people think. She's a lesbian and she is very fucking proud to be a lesbian. Mikasa is bisexual and Sasha couldn't be prouder of her and Mikasa feels the exact same way for Sasha.

She's still thinking about Mikasa when she has finally reached Mikasa's room. She just stares at Mikasa's door for just a second right before she raises her right hand to knock on her door so that she return to Mikasa her favorite book and she has also decided that tonight will be the night that she will finally confess her true feelings to Mikasa. She gives the wooden door three short knocks and it's only just a few seconds later when she hears muffled footsteps walking towards the door. A second later, Mikasa opens the door to see Sasha standing right in front of her with a wide smile on her face and her borrowed book being held and carried in her left hand which is hanging at her side. "Hey Mikasa"., Sasha says and Mikasa gives Sasha a wide smile of her own. "Hi Sasha. Do you want to come in"., Mikasa asks her kindly, and she really, really hopes that Sasha will say yes. And her wish is granted when Sasha finally replies to her a minute later. "I'll love too"., Sasha says and she is so fucking happy that she agreed that she would read Mikasa's favorite book, because now it's Sasha's favorite book too, because it's what will bring the two young women closer than they have ever or ever will be in their entire lives. The smile on Mikasa's face widens when she hears Sasha's answer to her very important question. "Well come on in then"., Mikasa says and she then steps aside so that Sasha can enter Mikasa's room. Sasha grins at Mikasa. "I'll be glad too"., Sasha replies and she walks into Mikasa's room, and she can't wait for the fun and amazing that she just knows that tonight will be. Once Sasha's inside Mikasa's room, Mikasa then closes and locks the door behind them and she walks towards Sasha and Mikasa herself can't wait for what will turn to be the best night of both of their lives.

xxxxxx

Mikasa then walks over to her own bed and then she sits down on her bed, and she then pats the spot on the bed right next to her for Sasha to sit down next to her and Sasha blushes hard before she walks over to Mikasa and she then sits down next to her, and she then gives Mikasa her book back, who then places her favorite down on her bedside table. She turns back to face Sasha, who is giving her a seductive and sexy smile that has her heart melting and heat coursing through her entire body, before heading and ending in her heated and wet pussy and it had also caused her eight inch cock to harden and pinch a tent in her pants. Sasha reaches both of her hands out towards Mikasa and she places her left hand on her waist and her right hand on the back of neck and she then brings their faces together, connecting their lips in a passionate and lust filled kiss. At first it starts out as a simple press of lips against lips, but then the kiss got considerabley more heated. Mikasa surprised Sasha by licking at her bottom lip, then softly biting it causing Sasha to let out a soft moan which was swallowed up by Mikasa, who had slipped her tongue past Sasha's lips and their tongues fought against each other with Mikasa winning. They part from the kiss two minutes later. They stare deeply into each others eyes and they both blush at each other. "Wow"., They say at the exact same time and then they giggle at the fact that they had just spoke at the exact same time. "That was amazing"., Sasha says and Mikasa nods. "Yes it was"., She then smirks at Sasha, who's blush deepens at how Mikasa is looking at her. "Do want you try something that is even more amazing than that?"., Mikasa asks her and Sasha nods her head in consent. "Yes, I do"., Sasha replies to her and Mikasa's sexy smirk then softens into a sweet smile. Mikasa starts to take her own clothes off and Sasha then does the same and within ten minutes, both of the young women were completely naked and ready to take their relationship to the next level, which both of them couldn't wait to do. Mikasa placed both of her hands on Sasha's shoulders and then she brought her flush against her own body. And they feel their heated naked skin and they just couldn't get enough of one another. Mikasa then brought her mouth down on Sasha's neck and she started to nibble, lick and kiss the area just using her, lips, teeth and tongue. Sasha placed one hand on the back of Mikasa's head holding her head to her neck and she has other hand on Mikasa's waist, just holding her there. "Oh Mikasa. That feels so good. Don't stop"., Sasha moans out in lust and Mikasa smirks against Sasha's warm and heated skin.

A few minutes later Mikasa pulls away from Sasha's neck and she then gently pushes Sasha onto her bed and then she straddles her waist, and that's when Sasha finally noticed Mikasa's nine inched hard cock, with her balls laying softly against her lower stomach and she could also feel Mikasa's wetness dripping from Mikasa's wet pussy dripping onto her stomach and legs. Sasha couldn't believe how hard and how big Mikasa's cock is and she could actually feel her mouth water just thinking about having Mikasa fuck her mouth with her hard and thick cock. It wasn't just nine inches, it was also just as thick as it was long. It wasn't as huge as she thought it going to be and for that she was happy because she knows that if it was any bigger or thicker, she couldn't take it, be it her mouth, her pussy or her ass. When she had finally learned that Mikasa is a Futa, she had fantasied her crush fucking her in all three of her holes, and just thinking about Mikasa fucking her mouth, her pussy, or her ass got her extremely both wet and horny. Mikasa smirked when she had noticed that Sasha was staring at her hard cock and she knew exactly what she thinking. "You want my cock, Sasha?., Mikasa asks her and Sasha nodded at Mikasa's words. "Where do you want it?"., She asked and she smirked again when Sasha finally told Mikasa where she wanted brunette's hard cock. "My mouth, please fuck my mouth with your hard cock"., Sasha couldn't help but moan out her lustful desires for the other woman. "How do you want my cock?"., Mikasa asks her and Sasha gulps in some air before she replies to Mikasa's question. And then she looked up and stared deeply into Mikasa's eyes and the desire that Mikasa sees in Sasha's eyes make Mikasa's beat faster and touch her in ways she has never been before. "I want you to straddle my face with your hips and legs and I want you to shove your cock past my parted lips, into my mouth and into my throat. Please"., Sasha begs and Mikasa realizes that she can't and will never deny Sasha of what she needs or wants. She then nod her head in consent to Sasha's desires and she moves her hips up Sasha's body until she is straddling her face and then she places both of her hands on the wall in front of her and then Sasha wraps both of her hands around Mikasa's ass and hips and she pulls her closer. She pulls her right hand away from Mikasa's hips and then she wraps it around Mikasa's cock and Sasha starts to give Mikasa a handjob that has Mikasa's head fall back and her eyes roll back. "Oh Sasha that feels wonderful"., Mikasa moans out lowly. After she spends a few minutes stroking Mikasa's cock, she brings Mikasa's to her lips and she starts to lick at the tip, then she starts swirling her tongue around the head. She then leans forwards taking just the head in and Mikasa couldn't how warm and wet and amazing Sasha's mouth felt on the heated skin of her cock.

Sasha looks up at Mikasa and she nods her head in consent and Mikasa nods back and she starts to thrust her hips and Sasha starts bob her head in perfect sync with Mikasa's thrusts of hips. Since this is both Sasha's and Mikasa's first time, it doesn't take long for Mikasa to cum deep into Sasha's mouth and throat. Once Sasha has swallowed all of Mikasa's cum, Mikasa lifts her hips up and off of Sasha's face and then she moves so that she is now laying down to Sasha both women now catching their breaths. Mikasa takes Sasha into her arms and Sasha then wraps her arms around Mikasa as well. About fifteen minutes later, once their breathing is back under control Mikasa turns to Sasha and then she kisses her sweetly. They both pull away from the kiss about two minutes later. "You were amazing"., Mikasa says and Sasha blushes a deep shade of red at the compliment. "Thanks. You were pretty amazing too, Mikasa"., And now it's Mikasa's turn to blush and she smiles happily at Sasha. They don't say anything much after, they just bask in each others closeness and loving embrace. Mikasa then turns her head to face to Sasha when she remembers that Sasha hasn't cum yet, she smirks when an idea suddenly pops into her head. "Hey, Sasha?"., Mikasa's asks her and Sasha faces Mikasa this time. "Yeah, Mikasa what is it?"., Sasha notices that Mikasa is smirking at her and she can't help but get wetter at what that smirk and Mikasa is doing to her. "You haven't came it have you?"., Mikasa asks and Sasha blushes rather hard at Mikasa's hard and she then shakes her head no. And Mikasa's smirk the becomes a smile then and she surprises Sasha by straddling her again, but this time she just kisses her and the kiss quickly becomes heated. They part ways when air is needed for them to breath. "Well let's change that, shall we?"., Mikasa asks her and Sasha nods her head "Yes"., and that's when Mikasa bends her head down towards Sasha's neck and she starts to leave kisses here and there, until she finally makes her way to Sasha's beautiful and small but perky breasts tipped with rock hard pink nipples. Mikasa reaches out with both of her hands and she takes both breasts in her hands and she squeezed them softly at first, then roughly earning loud moans from Sasha, which is music to Mikasa's ears. Mikasa then leans forwards and she flicks her tongue across Sasha's left nipple before she takes it into her warm and wet mouth and she sucks it hard and Sasha lets out a rather loud moan. Sasha can't believe how amazing Mikasa's lips and tongue and mouth feel on her breast and nipples. A few minutes later, when is Mikasa is finished with Sasha's left breast and nipple, she kisses her way over to Sasha's right breast and nipple. She flicks tongue across Sasha's right nipple, then she takes it into her mouth and she sucks it hard. She goes back and forth between from one breast to the other for a few minutes right before she leaves her breasts and Mikasa then starts to kiss her way down Sasha's body kissing her abs and stomach right until she reaches where Sasha wants and needs the most at this very moment. When she is finally between Sasha's legs, she settles herself there and she wraps her arms around Sasha's legs bringing her wet pussy closer to awaiting mouth.

She leans forward and she licks Sasha's wet slit from top to bottom for the very first time. It's also her very first time tasting another girl's pussy and she's quite happy that it's Sasha, the very girl who had stolen her heart and soul when they first met. Sasha reaches down with her right hand and she places it on the back of Mikasa's head, pushing closer to her pussy and her left hand is griping the bed sheeps so hard that her knuckles are turning white. Sasha had no idea how it feel to have her pussy licked, but she didn't that it would so fucking amazing. "Oh Mikasa. Yes. Don't stop. Please. Keep going"., She moans out in one long breath. Mikasa then grins against Sasha's wet and heated skin and then she starts to really go to town on Sasha. She licks all around, figuring out exactly just hat Sasha likes and doing that, she even uses her tongue to spell the alphabet and that has Sasha squealing loudly and bucking her hips hard into Mikasa's face. After that, Mikasa then takes Sasha's lower lips into her mouth and she sucks them and a minute later she releases them from her mouth and then she kisses her way up to Sasha's hard and engorged bundle of nerves, which she flicks her tongue across several times before she takes into her mouth and sucks hard and that's when Sasha cums and she cums hard and right into Mikasa's mouth and down her throat. "Oh fuck. Mikasa, baby. Yes. Just like that. Suck my clit. I'm cumming. I'm cumming!"., And then when Mikasa had helped Sasha ride out and swallowed all of Sasha's cum, she pulls her face away from Sasha's pussy and she kisses her way back up her body. She kisses sweetly, letting her taste herself on Mikasa's lips and Sasha returns the kiss just as sweetly, really loving and enjoying how her own cum tastes. Once they have both regained their breaths, neither girl could wait for what comes next. Sasha is the first to pull away from their kiss and she smiles softly up at Mikasa. "I'm ready. Please take me. Mikasa, I want you and only you to be the one inside of me"., Sasha tells her and Mikasa's breath catches in her throat at Sasha's quite touching and heartfelt words, which has Mikasa's beating drum in her chest. "You sure?"., Mikasa asks and Sasha nods. "Fuck yes, I'm sure"., Sasha replies to her and then Sasha leans up, capturing Mikasa's lips in a passionate kiss that leaves them both breathless just for a moment or two.Mikasa nods her head again. "Okay"., she says and she grasps her own hard cock with her right hand and she starts to rub up and the length of Sasha's slit, gathering up Sasha's wetness and cum as lube so that it won't cause Sasha much pain because that is the last thing that Mikasa wants to do is hurt Sasha and Mikasa never wants to cause Sasha any kind pain at all. Ever. She positions the head of her cock at Sasha's entrance and she looks up at Sasha and she nods her head yes and then Mikasa then slowly but surely pushes the head of her cock into Sasha who moans out when Mikasa is halfway inside three minutes later. Mikasa stops to let them both adjust to the feeling of their sexes being connected. A minute later Sasha is ready for Mikasa to continue. "Please, Mikasa don't stop"., Sasha tells her and Mikasa does just that and she pushes the rest of the in, taking both hers and Sasha's viginities right then and there. Mikasa then starts to move her faster and faster, and Sasha then wraps both of her arms and legs around Mikasa which ends forcing Mikasa's hard cock deeper inside of her and causing Mikasa to fuck her both harder and deeper at the same time. But since that they have never had sex before, both of their orgasms are approaching fast, Sasha cums first with a primal scream of Mikasa's name falling from her kiss swollen lips and lets out a scream of her own as Sasha's inner walls clamp down on her cock causing her to cum as well, but she pulls out of Sasha just as she cums and her rather huge load shoots out of her cock in six long spurts, covering both Sasha's chest and stomach in her cum. Mikasa moves and she lays down right next to Sasha as they regain their breath. Once they have, they turn to look at one another and they wrap their arms around each others necks and they kiss each other passionately for five minutes before they pull away from each once more, and then they just lay in each others arms for awhile. After half an hour has passed, both women have realized that both them and the bed needs cleaning. So as quickly as they can, they use the dirty bed covers and bed sheets to wipe all of Mikasa's off of Sasha's chest and stomach and then they dress quickly in their dirty clothes, replace the dirty bed covers and bed sheets with clean bed covers and clean bed sheets. Right after that they have done that, Sasha grabs her and Mikasa some clean pajamas and both young women head to the women's showers to clean. And about forty minutes later, both Sasha and Mikasa return to Sasha's room wearing clean pajamas and both are equally exhausted after their love making. Once they are inside Sasha's room they lock and close the door behind them and then they both get onto the bed and under the covers and they cuddle into each other, sharing "I love you's"., before they both fall asleep, not wanting to be apart from each other ever again.

xxxxxx

AN 2: Here's the second chapter. This second actually had ended up being way smuttier than I had actually that it was going to be. But I'm really fucking that it turned out the way that it did. I promise that I will write and post the third & final chapter soon. I really hope that y'all loved and enjoyed reading this chapter just as I have loved and enjoyed writing this chapter. I thank y'all for reading, following, favoriting and reviewing my FanFic's. As always please read and review.


	3. Chapter 3:The Springs Of Love: Part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sasha and Mikasa have sex again.

AN: Here's the third and final chapter of Attack On Titan: Sasha x Mikasa ( A Futa FanFic ) and I really hope that y'all will love and enjoy it. I promise that it will be just as smutty as the previous chapter, chapter 3, was. This is the third and final chapter. Now on with the story.

xxxxxx

Recap: She positions the head of her cock at Sasha's entrance and she looks up at Sasha and she nods her head yes and then Mikasa then slowly but surely pushes the head of her cock into Sasha who moans out when Mikasa is halfway inside three minutes later. Mikasa stops to let them both adjust to the feeling of their sexes being connected. A minute later Sasha is ready for Mikasa to continue. "Please, Mikasa don't stop"., Sasha tells her and Mikasa does just that and she pushes the rest of the in, taking both hers and Sasha's viginities right then and there. Mikasa then starts to move her faster and faster, and Sasha then wraps both of her arms and legs around Mikasa which ends forcing Mikasa's hard cock deeper inside of her and causing Mikasa to fuck her both harder and deeper at the same time. But since that they have never had sex before, both of their orgasms are approaching fast, Sasha cums first with a primal scream of Mikasa's name falling from her kiss swollen lips and lets out a scream of her own as Sasha's inner walls clamp down on her cock causing her to cum as well, but she pulls out of Sasha just as she cums and her rather huge load shoots out of her cock in six long spurts, covering both Sasha's chest and stomach in her hot and wet cum.

Mikasa moves and she lays down right next to Sasha as they regain their breath. Once they have, they turn to look at one another and they wrap their arms around each others necks and they kiss each other passionately for five minutes before they pull away from each once more, and then they just lay in each others arms for awhile. After half an hour has passed, both women have realized that both them and the bed needs cleaning. So as quickly as they can, they use the dirty bed covers and bed sheets to wipe all of Mikasa's off of Sasha's chest and stomach and then they dress quickly in their dirty clothes, replace the dirty bed covers and bed sheets with clean bed covers and clean bed sheets. Right after that they have done that, Sasha grabs her and Mikasa some clean pajamas and both young women head to the women's showers to clean. And about forty minutes later, both Sasha and Mikasa return to Sasha's room wearing clean pajamas and both are equally exhausted after their love making. Once they are inside Sasha's room they lock and close the door behind them and then they both get onto the bed and under the covers and they cuddle into each other, sharing "I love you's"., before they both fall asleep, not wanting to be apart from each other ever again.

xxxxxx

It's has been a week days since Sasha and Mikasa's first time together, but since then they just haven't had the chance to have sex for a second time. They have just been so damn busy doing work around the military compound and neither one of them had the time to do anymore than share a kiss here and there. But tonight they actually have the night off, so they will definitely will have enough time to themselves to make love to each other for the rest of the night. A week earlier when they had first got together, Sasha had almost got caught sneaking out of Mikasa's room to go back to her own room after the curfew that the Commander had set for the military compound, which is twelve midnight. But thank god that she wasn't because she would have been in a shitload of trouble for sneaking back to her room at almost three in the morning. But there wasn't anybody up and awake that early in the morning but Sasha herself. So she had made it back to her own room safe and sound without being spotted. And both Sasha and Mikasa were quite happy about that. But tonight they have nothing to worry about because it's the weekend and nobody really cares about curfew on a late Saturday night. It's currently nine at night and Mikasa is walking to Sasha's room so that they neither one of will have to sneak out like they did two days prior. About halfway there, she was stopped by someone tapping their finger lightly on her right shoulder and when she turned around to see who it was, she was quite relieved to see that it was Ymir, one of her best friends, and Ymir is also Historia's slightly older girlfriend. Ymir was giving Mikasa her trademark smirk and that smirk had always caused Mikasa to be little cautious as to what Ymir was thinking of doing or what she was about to do.

She gave Ymir a small but friendly smile before she says anything to her at all. "Hi, Ymir. What's up?"., Mikasa asks her and Ymir's smirk actually softens into a small smile of her own before she responds to Mikasa. "Mikasa, there's something that I want to ask you about. It's about Sasha"., She says and as Mikasa was about say reply, but Ymir holds up, stopping her from saying what she was about to say. "Now before you say anything, let me say what I have to say, okay?"., Ymir says and Mikasa concedes and she nods, and she lets Ymir finish what she had started to say in the first place. "Good. Now I know about you and Sasha. I see how much you care for her and vice versa. Listen Mikasa, she's one of my best friends and I really care about her, so don't you dare hurt her, because if you do hurt her, I'll hurt you. It's just that fucking simple. She has a habit of making friends with and dating assholes. But I do know for a fact that you are actually a really good person. So I ask you as someone who loves Sasha, please take care of her, okay?"., Ymir finishes her speech and then once Mikasa knows why Ymir had wanted to talk to her in the first place, she gives Ymir a warm smile. "Ymir, I love Sasha. I'm in love with her. I'll never do anything to hurt her. If I do, you have my permission to kick my ass"., Mikasa replies to Ymir and Ymir can't help but laugh loudly at what Mikasa has just said. "Okay. I believe you. That was too damn funny, the kick my ass part I mean. Don't worry, Mikasa. I'm actually very happy for the two of you. I kinda figured that you two had a thing for each other"., Ymir says to her and Mikasa smiles at her again and Ymir returns it. "Thank you, Ymir. I really appreciate that. I have to go now. I'll see you later, Ymir"., Mikasa replies and then they say their goodbyes and then their separate ways, Ymir went back to her own room where her girlfriend, Historia is waiting for her and then Mikasa made her way to Sasha's room, where both Sasha and Mikasa will spend the rest of the night making sweet love to one another.

About fifteen minutes later, Mikasa has finally made it to Sasha's room. She knocks on the door and she is quite surprised when Sasha suddenly opens her door and she then pulls Mikasa inside, immediately closing and locking the door behind them both before she pushes Mikasa hard against the door, kissing her hard taking her breath away. Sasha pulls away from Mikasa's lips so that can catch their breath. Sasha rests her forehead against Mikasa's own forehead. "I've missed you so fucking much, Mikasa"., Sasha says and Mikasa let's out a soft chuckle. "I can tell by that amazing kiss. I've missed you too, Sasha, so fucking much"., Mikasa responds to her. About two minutes later, Sasha pulls Mikasa away from her door and she walks her towards her bed. "We are wearing too much clothes"., Sasha says to her and Mikasa chuckles again. Mikasa nods and by the time that they make it to Sasha's bed, and Sasha pushes Mikasa onto her bed and Sasha straddles her, both women are completely naked and their clothes that are shewn across the floor all the door to Sasha's bed just proves that fact even more other the fact that that they are both actually very, very naked, and with Sasha on top of her, Mikasa can already feel how wet Sasha actually is for her and she can't wait to feel that wet heat encase her rock hard cock again. And just thinking about thrusting her hard cock in and out of Sasha's wet and tight heat, and feels her balls slap against her ass in rhythm with her thrusts, has her cock harden and her pussy get even wetter than it already was, which is very wet. Sasha reaches behind her with her right hand and she wraps her hand around Mikasa's hard cock and she starts to stroke Mikasa's hard shaft up and up down. While staring directly into Mikasa's beautiful eyes which has Sasha captive. "Your hard for me Mikasa?., Do you want to fuck me with your hard cock?"., Sasha questions her and all Mikasa can do is nod her head is and moan out loudly. Sashsa smirks sexily down at her and then lifts her hips and she positions herself over Mikasa's hard shaft and then slams her hips down taking all of Mikasa's rock hard cock deep inside of her soaking wet pussy all at once causing both young women to moan out lewdly in pleasure at the feeling of being completely filled by Mikasa and Mikasa still couldn't believe how amazing it felt to be inside of Sasha. They wait for each other to adjust before they start to move at the same. Right when Sasha slams her hips down, and Mikasa slams her hips upwards and they keep this up until they are moaning uncontrolably until they both moan at the same time and that's when Mikasa feels Sasha's inner walls clamp down on her hard shaft when she cums and then right before she can cum inside of her, Sasha moves off of her and she then takes just the head of Mikasa's cock in her mouth, and she lets her cum into mouth and then down her throat.

Once both Mikasa and Sasha are finished cumming, they lay beside one another and they rest and catch their breath for awhile before they can continue. Once they have both got their breathing back under control, Sasha gets back on top of Mikasa, kissing her sweetly before she roughly grabs both of her breasts and she starts squeezing them hard, and then taking her hard nipples between her fingers and pinching and twisting them hard, earning deep throated moans from Mikasa, which make Sasha wetter than she has ever been in her entire life. Sasha then leans forward and she takes Mikasa's right nipple into her mouth and she starts to flick her tongue across her hard nipple and then she sucks hard. "Oh shit, Sasha. Don't stop. Don't fucking stop"., Mikasa moans out lustfully and Sasha can't help but grin against Mikasa's hot and heated skin. She then switches over to Mikasa's left nipple and she gives it the exact same treatment that she had just gave to Mikasa's right nipple. About ten minutes later, when Sasha is finished with Mikasa's breasts she starts to lick and kiss her way down her body until she gets between her legs and she settles herself there. She takes her hard shaft into her right hand and then she leans forward, sticking her tongue out, licking all over Mikasa's cock, then she takes the head into her mouth and after she spends a few minutes just sucking the head, she starts bobbing her head up and down. She pulls away a few minutes later, which leaves Mikasa's cock wet with Sasha's saliva. Now Mikasa is a moaning mess as Sasha leans farther down Mikasa's body, and she starts to lick and suck her balls. Mikasa's eyes roll back inside of her head as the pleasure that Sasha is giving her is overloading all of her senses. She grips the bed sheets between her hands as Sasha fucks her. Once she's finished pleasuring her balls, Sasha leans down even farther and she starts licking up and down Mikasa's dripping wet slit. After she does that for a while she then wraps her lips around Mikasa's bundle of nerves, and she flicks her tongue across it several times right before she starts to suck hard on Mikasa's clit and at the same time, she starts to stroke Mikasa's cock faster and faster, right until Mikasa says that she's cumming and that's when she pulls away from Mikasa's soaking wet pussy and she then moves up and she then takes just the head of Mikasa's hard cock into her mouth, letting Mikasa cum deep into her mouth and down her throat again.

Once she's finished cumming into her mouth, Sasha takes Mikasa's softening cock out of her mouth and then she moves back up her body and Sasha takes Mikasa into her arms and that's how they fall asleep, cuddled into each others loving arms. Both Sasha and Mikasa wake up several hours later and way before anyone else wakes up, they pull off the now dirty bed covers and bed sheets and then they put clean bed covers and clean bed sheets on instead. Once that's finished both young women take a shower together and then afterwards, Mikasa sneaks back to her own room without getting caught. And this goes on for several months before their superiors finally out about their relationship and they had thought that they were in trouble, but they weren't. They were told just to be careful. Everyone was actually pretty happy for the couple. And then four years later, Mikasa surprised Sasha by proposing to her and both were crying tears of happiness and so was anybody everyone else. They got married five months later and then two years later, Sasha then gave birth to twins, named after Mikasa's biological parents, which had made Mikasa very happy and Sasha was happy that Mikasa was happy and everyone was very happy for the couple. The kids grew up to be two very good people and both Sasha and Mikasa were both very proud and loving parents. And that's how everyone had lived the rest of their lives, happy and content.

xxxxxx

AN 2: Well there's the third & final chapter. I will write one more FanFic that I was requested to write and then I will take a much needed one week break from writing and then I'll be back after that. Better than that. I really hope that y'all will love and enjoy reading this chapter just as much as I have loved and enjoyed this chapter. I thank y'all for reading. Now until next time. As always please read and review.

xxxxxx

AN 3: I'm working on a Annie x Mikasa x Historia Futa FanFic. Both Annie Mikasa are Futa. It was just requested by Annie The Cute Blonde from the Attack On Titan Amino. I hope that y'all will enjoy it. It will be four chapters long it will be a modern day AU. I will write post the first chapter soon. I thank y'all for reading. As always please read and review.


End file.
